The present invention is generally related to a closure arrangement for polymer packages, such as plastic bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slider device for use along a zipper-type closure for a resealable package.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the product in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in a resealable package appreciably enhances the marketability of these products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. The slider device typically includes a separator or plow-type structure at one end that opens a zipper closure mechanism, having profiled elements or closure profiles, when the slider device travels in a first direction along the zipper closure. The sidewalls of the slider device are inwardly tapered from one end to the opposite end so that the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the zipper closure in a direction opposite to the first direction.
Some perishable goods contained within the resealable package, such as shredded cheese, are small in size or granular in nature and can become entrapped within the closure profiles after the package has been opened and a portion of the product removed. If the product becomes lodged in the profile elements, the product can reduce the performance of the resealable zipper closure by blocking the insertion of the male profile element into the female profile element. When this type of situation occurs, the user is required to physically remove the entrapped particles prior to again attempting to close the zipper by engaging the first and second closure profiles. Such step clearly reduces the effectiveness of the slider device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved slider device that includes a mechanism for removing product from within the closure profiles prior to the closure profiles being moved into engagement with each other.
The present invention is directed to a slider device for use along a zipper closure that closes the mouth of a flexible, reclosable package. The slider device includes means for dislodging particles from within the zipper closure as the slider device is moved to close the product package.
In accordance with the invention, the zipper closure includes a first closure profile and a second closure profile that engage each other to seal the zipper closure along the mouth of the product package. The first closure profile includes an open channel extending along its length and defined by a first closure post and a first guide post. The open channel receives a second closure post formed on the opposite, second closure profile. The second closure profile also includes a second open channel extending along its length and defined by a second guide post and a second closure post. The second open channel is configured to receive the first closure post when the first and second closure profiles are brought into engagement.
During normal use of the zipper closure, fine particles of a product can become entrapped within either the first or second open channels on the first and second closure profiles. The entrapped particles prevent proper engagement of the first and second closure profiles.
The slider device is configured to interlock the first closure profile with the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a first direction. The slider device is further configured to disengage the first closure profile from the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction.
The slider device of the present invention includes a cleaning plow that extends from a first end of the slider device. The cleaning plow extending from the first end of the slider device is configured to be received within both the first open channel formed on the first closure profile and the second open channel formed on the second closure profile. The cleaning plow is received in the open channels of the closure profiles when the slider device is moved in the first direction to interlock the closure profiles.
Specifically, the cleaning plow includes a main body joined to the slider device. The main body includes a first cleaning projection that is received within the first open channel and a second cleaning projection that is received in the second open channel of the second closure profile. The first and second cleaning projections extend in opposite directions for the main body and are configured to be received in the first and second open channels.
In accordance with the invention, as the slider device is moved along the length of the zipper closure in the first direction to interlock the first closure profile with the second closure profile, the cleaning plow is pushed along the length of the first and second open channels defined by the first and second closure profiles. As the slider device continues to move along the length of the closure profiles, particles entrapped within the open channels are pushed in front of the cleaning plow. Thus, the cleaning plow operates to remove product particles from within the zipper closure prior to engagement of the first closure profile with the second closure profile.
The first closure profile and the second closure profile each include a cleaner relief formed near a first end of the product package. At least a portion of the first cleaner relief formed in the first closure profile extents into the first open channel of the first closure profile, while at least a portion of the second cleaner relief formed in the second closure profile extends into the second open channel formed in the second closure profile. As the slider device moves to its fully closed position, the cleaning plow pushes debris from each of the open channels out of the respective cleaner relief.
When the zipper is completely closed and the slider device is in its fully closed position, the first and second cleaning projections of the cleaning plow extend through the cleaner reliefs and help retain the slider device in its home, fully closed position.